Perfume (Continuum-32145896)
Perfume is the Amazonian enforcer. Appearance At 16 years of age she stands barely over a hundred and sixty centimeters (5'4), and her lithe frame is incredibly compact and agile. She has long brown hair tied up in matching hair odangas and blue eyes. She wears a red-and-black silk Mao outfit that has an embroidered pair of golden axes emblazoned across her chest. Personality Perfume is as loyal and devoted a friend as you could ever ask for, and one of the most honest people with whom I have ever had the privilege of associating. Over the years since Lotion the Younger’s supposed death she has become an egregious flirt. They say in the village that within the last year she has propositioned many and caught the eye of a few, and she numbers her fair share of conquests among the younger warriors, the ones who are not afraid of her outright. History Perfume's life began in the Byankala Mountains of China in the village of Nyucheizu. Perfume was one of two girls born that day, unfortunately both mothers wanted the name Perfume, and luckily she was born first so she got the name. It soon became apparent that due to the unique nature of her body she wasn’t fit to be a warrior. Her mother was greatly disheartened by this and began physically abusing her for a number of years. It was during a particularly nasty episode that this abuse was discovered. So to protect perfume she was taken away from her mother and given to the village matriarch Cologne. Cologne apparently saw great potential in Perfume and began training her alongside her heir Shampoo. Grooming her to be the new village enforcer. Perfume rapidly grew in power even mastering the bakusai tenketsu training which most thought was impossible for her. Unfortunately when they were 14 Shampoo began a relationship with a girl named Lotion the Younger. Lotion wasn’t a warrior but a healer with no talent for the warrior arts, a relationship that Cologne wasn’t particularly fond of. Matters became even more complicated when Perfume who had crush on Lotion attacked Shampoo. Cologne put a stop to their dispute by ordering that Lotion the younger move to a neighboring village. Sadly on the way lotion was attacked by a group of warrior’s angry at Shampoo for being their better and was presumed dead. Perfume tracked each and everyone of those warriors and brought them before the council. Perfume was sent by the council to look for Cologne as Elder Be Dea was concerned about why she was away for so long. On the way out she came across Ukyo who she initially thought she was some tourist who wandered onto Nyanchiczu by mistake. Deciding to play with her a little she she quickly backed down upon realizing that she was with Cologne. As they got back to the village Perfume was horrified to learn that not only was Lotion the Younger alive and well but that Cologne knew. After calming down she reacquainted herself with Lotion both of them apologizing for the time they spent apart. Afterwards she followed Lotion and Ambergris back to Japan with Ukyo and Cologne. Category:(Continuum-32145896)